Amy's Slumber Party
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: Sonic and friends attend Amy's slumber party. What will happen? I don't own Sonic or any other characters. Credits to Sega.
1. Truth Or Dare

**_A fanfiction with a Truth or Dare for a chapter! Wow, I must have lost my sense of creativity... Whatever, enjoy. I don't own any Sonic characters used. Credits go to Sega.  
_**

* * *

******Knuckles' POV**

We all gathered at Amy's place for that stupid slumber party. I can't believe I got sucked into that mess. But, I met Sonic and Tails on the way there and things got interesting until we got to Amy's place.

We greeted Amy, but she was only interested in Sonic. She hugged him and I nudged him saying, "Give up Sonic. You'll have to go out with her eventually."

"Shut up, Knux," Sonic snapped.

"But Sonic," Tails began. "I've got Cream. Why not you and Amy?"

"Yeah!" Amy added. "Whatever, just come in. Cream and Rouge are here." This really made Tails rush in and hug Cream for some reason. Shadow and Omega arrived 30 minutes later and laid down their stuff on the floor, like all the others did.

Our stuff was laid down in the this order (left to right): Me, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Amy, Sonic, Tails and Cream. We were all bored of watching The Simpsons. Of course, Tails and Cream were having fun with their Pokemon crap. Eventually, they got bored of it and decided to find something to do. What they came up with was literally very unexpected.

"Why don't we play **Truth or Dare**?" Tails suggested after a minute of silence. None of us saw it coming. But they went along with it anyway.

"Sure, Fox-Boy," Rouge smirked. "Let's play."

I could tell Rouge had some extreme dares for us to take. Anyway, we had a Rock Paper Scissors Tournament to decide who would go first for some crappy reason.

The results went like this (the names underlined represents the winner of their bracket):

(**Cream** V Knuckles)

(Tails V Cream) - (Knuckles V Rouge)

(Sonic/Tails) - (Cream/Amy) - (Omega/Knuckles) - (Rouge/Shadow)

Cream got LUCKY, so she went first.

"Mr Knuckles, Truth or Dare?" Cream inquired with a smile.

"Dare me!" I shouted courageously, or so people may have thought because of my dare.

"Dye your fur white." Everyone began to roar with laughter, especially Cream. Stupid rabbit. Tails gave me some white dye because he apparently predicted she would dare me to do that. What's with that crap? I snatched the dye, glaring at everyone. I stormed out of the living room and drowned my fur in the dye everywhere. I came back and everyone rolled on the floor when they took a look at me, even Omega.

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY! SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"C'mon, Mr Knuckles! Everyone finds it funny!" Cream argued,of course with her bright tone. It took everyone five minutes to calm down IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY!

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I still find it funny. I even took a picture of Knuckles with white fur. Of course, he blew up on me. Everyone giggled and we continued the game.

"Rouge, T or D?" Knuckles asked.

"Truth, of course," Rouge answered.

_"This should be interesting..." _I thought with a smirk on my face.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Knuckles interrogated.

"You, Knuckie!" Rouge responded with a wink. He went red and we all laughed. Shadow and Omega had to swallow spicy stuff as their dares. How the hell does Omega eat at all? It finally came to Amy's turn and she chose truth.

"**WHY DO YOU SHOW ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?**" Omega questioned.

"He's brave and athletic! And he's sooooo DREAMY!" Amy confessed. A blush appeared on my face and once again, everyone cracked up, except Omega.

* * *

**Tails' POV**

Things have gotten interesting after Sonic's dare, which was to sing that crappy song "Baby." Amy apparently found it cute. After waiting for a long time, it was finally my turn.

"Well, well, well. Your turn, Tails," Sonic smiled. "What's it gonna be?"

I thought for a second. "Since no one since Rouge has picked it, I'll pick Truth."

"I knew you would say that!" Sonic affirmed. "How was your date... with CREAM?

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped.

"** WHY DO MANY SHOW ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER?**" Omega exclaimed.

"Because many of us are not weird!" Amy answered, pulling out her deadly hammer.

"**AFFIRMATIVE.**" Omega responded as he backed down. That alone proves that Amy is the strongest of us all.

"Anyway," I started. "It was great. We went on so many rides together and ate some good grub! I'm glad I confessed my feelings to her." I couldn't help what happened afterwards. I don't think I ever will control it. I pecked my love on her lips with mine. We both blushed and saw a flash. Amy took a picture. Everyone else, except Omega, laughed at the picture as they peeked at it. We ignored the giggling and I swayed my namesakes slowly across Cream's cute face. She let out a tiny titter, which was the only one I heard. Her laugh is so beautiful...

* * *

**_I had to end this chapter with a Taiream moment, didn't I? I can't help it; I love that couple. Expect another chapter in the next two or three days. It took me a while to type in the tournament board like that, too. REVIEW CHAPTER!_**


	2. COD is Overrated!

_**Again, I own no Sonic characters. Credits belong to Sega. I hate typing that in, but I always do so just in case the story/chapter gets removed.**_

* * *

**Cream's POV**

Everyone calmed down after seeing that picture of me and Tails kissing. I don't think he can control when he does such a thing. Oh well, I love that about him, now. Anyway, it was my turn in Truth or Dare.

"Okay, Creamy," called Tails with his adorable voice. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll pick Truth," I answered sweetly.

"Okay. Hmmm..." Tails took a few seconds to think about it. Eventually, he asked me," Have you ever swore before?"

"Oh no, I would never do that," I responded shaking my head.

"Well, this is getting boring," Mr Knuckles interrupted. "Let's stay up and tell...**SPOOKY STORIES!**" I shook just thinking about it. I never liked scary stories because they usually give my nightmares.

"C'mon, Knux, what about Cream?" Tails told Mr Knuckles.

"Tails will look after you, won't he?" Amy asked me. I thought about it, but then I nodded my head. I didn't want to get too enthusiastic about it. I checked the time and saw that it was 9 pm. I called my mother with Amy's phone.

"Mother, do I have to go to bed now?" I asked Mother.

"Yes, dear. You need your sleep," she answered.

"Okay, I love you. Good night, Mother."

"Good night, Cream." I turned to Tails.

"Tails, will you look after me? I may have nightmares."

"Sure, Cream," Tails answered with a smile. "I'm always here for you."

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

We left the two sissies to secretly make out and went upstairs to Amy's room.

"Let's play Mario Kart DS!" Knuckles put out.

"You idiot, you wanted to exchange scary stories," I argued.

"I changed my mind."

"Fine. Rouge, you're stealthy. You get our DSs."

"Always leaving the work to the ladies. Don't you know your manners?" she hissed. Then, she turned away from us and walked downstairs to get the games.

"Pokemon sucks," I muttered.

"WTF, Shadow? It's awesome!" Sonic snapped. "You just don't like RPGs!"

"Because they're boring! COD Black Ops is way more better!" I voiced.

"**WTF? MY RESEARCH PROVES THAT THE GAME, CALL OF DUTY:BLACK OPS, IS NOT THAT GOOD," **Omega argued.

"Will you shut up, boys! Tails and Cream are sleeping!" Amy ordered. We all zipped our mouths.

* * *

**Rouge's POV**

I sneaked into the living room. I quietly zipped open the bags and grabbed the games. As I left, I thought I heard the noises of giggling. Ignoring it, I climbed up the stairs. As I entered the room, the DSs were given out.

Sonic's was a blue one, Knuckie's was red, mine, Shadow and Omega's were black (the differences were that Omega's was plain, Shadow's had stickers of guns and the stickers on my black DS were about jewelery) and Amy's was red with stickers of Sonic. We put in them our copies of Mario Kart DS and chose our characters as soon as we picked each other up on our connections. I was Daisy, Sonic was Mario, Amy was Peach, Shadow was Dry Bones, Knuckles was Wario and Omega was ROB. Being the best gamer here, it was clear that Shadow was gonna win.

"I'm totally pwning you noobs! Look at me! Drifting all around!" Shadow boasted, as we were getting our asses kicked in Luigi Circuit. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up, Shadow!" we all ordered, knowing that Tails and Cream were sleeping. As the hours went on, we started a conversation on games in general.

"Do you get why so many kids these days like Black Ops or any of the COD games in general?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Knuckie responded. "I think everyone, except Shadow, can agree - the series in general is overrated. Where's the actual fun? What ever happened to games like Mario 3?"

"Mario is stupid," Shadow laughed. "Where's the violence in that? The gorier, the better!"

**At midnight...**

"I'm gonna take a dump now," I announced. "Pause the game." I paced to the bathroom, knowing I had little time before - yeah, whatever.

_Hmmmmmm, _I thought. _I wonder what it would be like if I had the Master Emerald. I bet I'd be super RICH! _At that point, I imagined money eyes forming, like in cartoons. _If I had a cat, I'd name her Fluffy! But I definitely won't let it eat my grass. I don't wanna have to clean everything up.  
_

* * *

** Omega's POV**

Anticipating Rouge's return, I predicted that it would snow heavily the following day. I ignored it for now because Rouge was done with her dump. We returned to our handheld entertainment as Shadow annihilated us all. We eventually made the decision to participate in a different activity. We were going to observe Tails and Cream's behavior because Rouge picked up sounds from them as she made her way to the relief seat. We made entry to the living room. I took out a camera to preserve awkward moments and record the action.

* * *

**_It may get funnier as the chapters go by, but for now, the chapter's over. And yes, I really think COD is overrated. _**


	3. Secrets and Snowballs

**_I don't own any Sonic characters. Credits to Sega._**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I didn't want to do this, but it was the only fun thing left to do. The less sneaky had to spy on Tails and Cream from further back. In other words, the boys and Omega. Rouge and I went up closer. We were doing this because Rouge heard something from those two. I had suspicions from those two taking "it" seriously to begin with, but at this age?

**15 minutes later**

"I guess I was imagining the noises, after all," Rouge chuckled. Shadow got pissed. I knew things wouldn't be good.

"You mean we spent the last 15 mins staring at those two sissies for nothing!" Shadow shouted. "What the hell! I'm going to bed!" Shadow tucked himself in his blanket, laying his infuriated head on his pillow.

"Geez, Shadow. Calm down," I nagged. Suddenly, I heard moaning and a body rising from blankets.

"What was all that noise?" Tails groaned. "It's 12:30... AM!"

"Sorry, buddy," Sonic responded. "Guess we were just messing around there."

"It's all right, Sonic," the fox assured. "I know everyone was having fun. I'm just glad Cream didn't wake up. She's so cute like that."

"**DID INTERRUPTING YOUR SHORT HIBERNATION INVOLVE THE RABBIT?**" Omega asked.

"I guess not," Tails giggled. I bet Cream would've loved to have heard that.

"Well, it's time for bed guys," I alerted everyone. "But first, since we tried to find Tails' secret, we must tell each other secrets!"

"Oh great..." sighed Rouge. "Might as well go first. I didn't actually like jewels when I was six. I started having an obsession ever them at the age of seven because it was then that I realized that they were valuable."

"I don't like homos," stated Shadow.

"**I FEAR THE PIKO PIKO HAMMER,"** which was pretty obvious coming from Omega after what happened earlier.

"Now that I'm free from the Master Emerald, I don't give a crap about it," Knuckles confessed.

"I secretly like to sing really crappy songs," Sonic admitted.

"Not even I know what my hammer is made of," I declared. "Well, that was lame; time for bed!"

* * *

**Cream's POV**

"*yawn* Good morning, Tails," I whispered in his ear. I enjoyed the slumber party that was at Amy's house, mostly because I spent the night with Tails. He awakened with his morning groan.

I thought something was wrong with him, but he smiled to me as he responded with a, "Good morning, Cream. Last night was cool, wasn't it?" I just nodded my head. I took a peek outside the window and spotted that it was snowing outside. I strolled out the door, gazing at the snow.

"I just wish Cheese was here..." I said to myself. Tails came out and was about to ask me something. However, I rolled up snow into a ball and hurled it at him.

"Ohhh, that's it, Cream!" Tails shouted. "It's on!" I cracked up with affection because he was so cute when he shouted like that. He had a grin on his face and I knew he was gonna get me back.

* * *

**Tails' POV**

I gathered snow and made a ball out of it and launched it at Cream. The apparent war began. We sprinted outside and threw balls of snow at each other. After a few minutes, we rushed to the sides and fabricated forts to protect ourselves from each other's snowballs.

The screaming and giggling woke up Sonic and the others. Everyone jumped outside and began to see what was going on.

"**MY PREDICTION WAS CORRECT, AFTER ALL..." **Omega stated. Why he didn't tell us before, I don't know. Maybe, he intended for it to be a surprise. Everyone else caught onto our snowball fight and joined either me or Cream, except Shadow and Omega, who lazed around playing their DSs after heading back inside. Well, at least Shadow was. Omega took out his music player and headphones and listened to songs on YouTube.

Sonic and Knux were on my team, while Amy and Rouge were on Cream's. That was unfair because while Rouge flew and struck from behind, Amy and Cream were strengthening their fort. We struggled to hit them back because of that. I thought things were getting interesting. That's not what my teammates thought.

"What the hell!" Sonic screamed. "That's cheap!" He threw a snowball at the enemy, but Amy bat it back to Knux.

"No rules, boys," Rouge teased. She threw another ball at poor Knux.

"WHY AM I THE MAIN TARGET?" he asked aggressively.

"Didn't you hear what I said about no rules?" responded Rouge. "But since you boys never come up with strategies, we'll just have a good, old-fashioned snowball fight. No forts!" She sliced the forts in half with her kicks. How does she do that? Anyway, we were about to have the snowball fight of a lifetime...

* * *

**_And thus another story ends. Yay._**


End file.
